


The Dragons of Seijoh

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle Sequence, Eventual Smut, Fantasy AU, Light Angst, M/M, More characters to be added, Rating will go up, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Side Kyouhaba, Smut in 2nd chapter, Violence, War related Angst, easy to skip if it's not your thing, injuries, platonic BokuAka, side MatsuHana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Akaashi choked back a dry sob, desperate to reach his end with dignity. He lifted his chin, his hands reaching up to draw his dual blades from the sheaths on his back. Before he could remove them, the warmth of the sun was snatched away as he was bathed in shadow. He looked up and gasped as a giant creature with outstretched wings released a blood-curdling screech and dove toward the earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibs/gifts).



> A second Fantasy Exchange piece for Monkparty!! I hope you like it!

Akaashi hissed as a sharp branch caught on his arm, immediately drawing a thin layer of blood from the scratch. He wiped it clean with his palm and kept running through the murky fog hovering around the surrounding trees. His breaths puffed in small clouds in front of his lips, but he paid no attention to the chilled air of the morning, even if his tunic and armor were almost completely destroyed. There was no time to rest as a far-off howl ripped through the air, spurring him to move his screaming muscles even faster.

Besides the hound leading the enemy after him, he couldn’t hear anything else in the forest. The silence made him sick, knowing that his closest companions couldn’t possibly be near. Getting separated and lost was something he’d expect Bokuto to do, not himself. He only hoped their fearless leader was sticking to the group in his absence. He hoped if anything happened to him, that Bokuto would have enough determination to continue the fight for their freedom.

With the morning sun filtering through the trees, he veered toward the light with a more accurate direction. The small squads sent out from Fukurodani and Nekoma were frantically trying to reach Karasuno, and if Akaashi couldn’t meet up with the others in the forest, he could meet them there. He just hoped his path would lead him there without wandering into the other wild regions of Miyagi. There were warriors and creatures throughout those lands that frightened Akaashi more than the soldiers nipping at his heels.

There was a shout nearby and more voices answering; someone had found drops of his blood. He glanced over his shoulder instinctively, but his foot caught on a root and he fell forward. Luckily, he fell onto some muddy leaves and not a sharp rock, but the fall disoriented him due to his exhaustion and lack of sleep. His feet slipped underneath him as he tried to stand, and he narrowed his eyes to focus through his blurred vision.

Certain he was no longer able to run, Akaashi stumbled through the forest, gripping his bleeding arm. It was probably useless considering the enemy had hounds that could smell the blood in the air. He smacked chapped lips together, wishing some moisture could magically appear there and quench his thirst. He couldn’t remember the last time he had drank or eaten and it suddenly became apparent to him why his vision wasn’t clearing up.

It was so abrupt when he found himself on the edge of the forest that he jerked his head around, looking for some kind of explanation. Ahead of him was a vast plain with mountains just beyond it. If he had any extra water in his body, he would have cried when he realized that Karasuno was mainly farmland with no mountains around it. Wherever his intended destination was, it was far out of his reach.

Barking behind him shocked him from his despair and without looking back, he charged forward across the open plain. It was more likely he’d get caught there than in the forest, but he was out of options. Perhaps if he could reach the mountains, the enemy wouldn’t pursue him so far.

Akaashi wasn’t even halfway, however, when his body gave up on him; he wasn’t going to make it. With the last of his strength, he spun around to see several groups of soldiers running toward him, some with dogs and others on horses, their swords already drawn and lifted into the air. With his inevitable death fast approaching, he no longer had any motivation to move.

It was all he could do to remain on his feet as he pulled his eyes away from the soldiers and gazed at the beauty of the tan grass surrounding him, fluttering in the breeze. Above him, the sky had only wisps of clouds as the sun warmed the cold earth beneath it. He soaked it in, drawing from it one last comfort before he died. He only wished he could hear the laughter from his friends once more and the tight embrace from his best friend. At least Bokuto was generous with his affection and would always have someone else to hug. Akaashi knew it was better that he was going instead, he couldn’t imagine a life where his best friend didn’t exist.

Akaashi choked back a dry sob, desperate to reach his end with dignity. He lifted his chin, his hands reaching up to draw his dual blades from the sheaths on his back. Before he could remove them, the warmth of the sun was snatched away as he was bathed in shadow. He looked up and gasped as a giant creature with outstretched wings released a blood-curdling screech and dove toward the earth.

Akaashi was knocked back from a gust of wind as it landed between him and the soldiers, sending clouds of dirt and dust billowing into the air. The force knocked the wind out of him, and it took several moments before he was able to sit up. With a wheezing cough, he waved the air in front of him, desperate to see what was happening as screams and shouts mixed in a cacophony of turmoil.

For a creature so large, it moved like a droplet of ink swimming across paper. Its head swerved through the air in a blur, its fangs glinting in the sunlight filtering through the fragments of dust. Fire released from its jaws in a stream, shooting the flames in an arc around it to envelop the soldiers who were foolish enough to stay and fight it. The ones still alive scattered across the plain with flames sticking to the joints in their armor. It was too late for most of them, already burnt to a crisp by the creature in front of him.

Once it had taken care of all the soldiers, it turned around to face Akaashi who lost all the breath he had finally regained in his lungs. It was a dragon, a mature adult with black scales that flickered with an emerald light when the light hit it just right. Akaashi squinted in its fierce gaze, amber eyes flashing like torches on a moonless night. It stomped toward him, the earth trembling beneath his clawed feet until it stood right in front of him.

It seemed to regard Akaashi with a great amount of suspicion, which he couldn’t really blame it for. It was obvious to him that he had wandered onto the lands of Aoba Johsai, a nation ruled exclusively by dragons. To hear mention of the mysterious colony, Akaashi had always shivered with a desire to see it. As close as he was at that moment, he refused to give in to the hope of seeing the castle nestled amongst the peaks high above him. Death was still coming for him.

“Why don’t you look scared, foolish human?” The dragon spoke finally, its voice rumbling like thunder as smoke filtered through the spaces between its fangs. Akaashi couldn’t resist inhaling the scent of its breath, like a campfire subdued to just a pile of glowing embers. Perhaps he was sick and twisted for loving the aroma, knowing that at any time the dragon could release fire hot enough to burn him to a crisp, but he found at that moment he was too consumed with awe to worry about his own life.

“You saved me from being cut down by those soldiers, or potentially tortured. In fact, I would definitely have been tortured if you had not come along.”

“But I am still going to kill you. It’s forbidden for humans to walk these lands.”

“That’s fine, I’ve accepted that my death is near, but to be killed by a dragon is infinitely better than being caught by our enemies.”

The dragon jerked its head up in surprise and blinked at him. A menacing rumble flowed up from its chest and through its long throat until it released an amused chuckle from its elongated mouth.

“Hmm, you’re interesting, that’s for sure. Come on, might as well show you to Oikawa before gobbling you up.”

Before Akaashi could flinch, the dragon reached out its claw and closed it around him. It was terrifying being so close to the sharp edges, but the dragon was skilled enough to not scratch him as he lifted Akaashi from the ground and nestled him against his chest. He had to shut his eyes as the dragon loped a few steps and lifted into the air, feeling another bout of nausea from the motion. It was so jarring he felt his consciousness slip away, barely registering the smoothness of the scales against his skin, the comforting warmth from the dragon’s body, and the spectacular view of the land spread out underneath him.

Akaashi stirred awake as two voices argued in heated whispers. He cracked his eyes open to see a domed white ceiling stretched high above him with the swirling reflection of water dancing across it. He inhaled a rush of warm, humid air and realized that the entire room was filled with steam.

The whispers hushed as he attempted to sit up, unable to withhold the groan that ripped through his throat. He was sore all over and felt like he had been sleeping for days. He flinched when two figures rose from the other side of the room but relaxed as they approached him cautiously.

“I’m sorry! We didn’t mean to startle you,” The closest one said with an apologetic smile. Akaashi glanced him over first, noting his impressive height and the interesting hairdo that reminded him vaguely of a shallot. The other gave him a polite bow but said nothing with a bored expression on his face. Both the individuals were wearing beautiful robes of silk with intricate embroidery woven across it. Just visible above their neckline, Akaashi spied a pattern that slinked up the sides and back of their necks that looked like scales; the taller sporting a deep blue and the other one a light green.

“No, you’re fine. Where am I?”

“You’re in Aoba Johsai! More specifically the castle of Seijoh. You’ve been asleep for a couple days now, and Watari patched you up.”

That explained why it felt like he’d slept a couple days. Akaashi was more astounded by the fact that the dragon who rescued him brought him into Seijoh himself, especially since humans who visited the elusive castle rarely returned. He licked his lips and tried his best to hide his excitement and nervousness.

“Who’s Watari?”

“He’s our medic. You’re lucky he knew anything about human anatomy,” The other one said, not giving any particular expression to Akaashi. “My name is Kunimi, by the way. This is Kindaichi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. I’m Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani.”

“Wow, Fukurodani! You’ve traveled a long way!” Kindaichi said, leaning forward expectantly.

“Yes, I was traveling with my fellow soldiers when we were ambushed by our enemy. I was separated from my group, and that is when I was found by…”

“Iwaizumi-san! I was really surprised he brought you here, he’s one of the most protective guardians of Seijoh and especially the King.”

“Don’t go saying too much, Idiot,” Kunimi chided him and Kindaichi scrunched up his nose at his friend. Kunimi rolled his eyes and turned back to Akaashi. “Now that you’re awake, I will fetch you something to eat. The King wants to see you as soon as you’re able.” Without waiting for a reply, Kunimi stood up and swept out of the room. Kindaichi sighed and shook his head.

“Sorry about him, he’s a little irritated because he’s been roped into doing more work than usual.”

“I can’t fault him for that,” Akaashi said with a reassuring smile. He leaned forward to peer around Kindaichi and noticed a pool of shimmering water sunken into the floor, the glow casting an aqua sheen across the white-washed walls. “Is that a hot spring?”

“Yes! They’re scattered throughout the castle, it’s the whole reason our ancestors settled here. No matter what type of dragon you are, we all love a warm bath.”

“Type of dragon? There’s more than one?”

“Oh yeah! Some of us are fire dragons, some are ice, others produce a shock of lightning… and then there are some with even more unique properties.”

“That’s fascinating, Kindaichi-kun. What type are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m fire, just like Iwaizumi-san,” He boasted, puffing up his chest with a light flush to his cheeks. Akaashi tried to subdue his smirk as he bit his lip.

“You must really admire Iwaizumi-san.”

“Of course! I— wait, I don’t have a crush on him if that’s what you’re insinuating!”

“I wasn’t insinuating anything.”

“Good, the others tease me about it a lot. And it’s not fair, because I’m definitely not the only one who admires him this much.”

Akaashi nodded as his gaze drifted away, remembering the glassy black scales and the eyes like beacons of light. He shivered at the thought of his rumbling voice and turned back to Kindaichi.

“Yes, I think it is obvious to see why anyone would admire him.”

Kunimi entered before they could continue their conversation, giving Kindaichi a pointed look like he was scolding him for saying more than he should even though Kunimi wasn’t even in the room. He was followed by a shorter individual who they introduced as Watari, a pleasant young man with a chipper disposition. He looked over Akaashi’s injuries as he shoveled the food in his mouth, forgoing all the manners he used to drill into Bokuto’s head.

When he was all finished, they helped him dress in a robe of similar style, a garment that seemed tan at first glance but shimmered like gold when viewed in the light. He had never worn such a luxurious robe before, and he was surprised when all three of the dragons present gave an _ooooohh_ sound when he was fully dressed.

“What is it?”

“You look really pretty—good! Pretty good, it’s, you know, nice!” Kindaichi floundered while Kunimi snickered into his hand.

“I actually agree, it suits you very well.”

“Yup! With looks like that I’m sure you’ll probably land a dragon as a lover in no time,” Watari said, giving him a clap on the back and gesturing for Akaashi to follow. He was still reeling from Watari’s comment, but he forced his limbs to move as he chased after the shorter man. Outside his room was a winding corridor with rooms of similar style shooting off from it. He paused when he was passing one such room when he heard a young woman laughing as something was splashing violently in a steaming pool. When it finally stopped thrashing, a baby dragon poked its head out of the water and cooed to the woman.

“Have you finished already, Sweetheart?” She asked as she reached down to stroke her fingers down his curved neck. The baby dragon leaned into her touch, and Akaashi could see the deep purple scales crawling up her neck were a perfect match to the baby in the pool. When he turned back to Watari who was waiting patiently for him, he nodded his face to the domestic scene.

“I hope I’m not rude for saying this, but I’m surprised that you are able to take a more human form. I did not know dragons were shapeshifters.”

“It’s not common knowledge and we hardly ever show humans this form. There were times in ancient history when we were hunted and being like this leaves us vulnerable. We nearly went extinct until our ancestors found these peaks and settled here. With this kind of natural protection, it’s a lot easier to defend our colony from humans and other creatures.”

Akaashi nodded and continued following him through the corridor, musing on the fascinating history that was largely unknown. Before the war, he wanted to research dragons and possibly write books about them. Typically seen as demonic creatures, he always believed they were misunderstood and wished to set the record straight. Now he was gaining first-hand experience and his fingers itched to grab hold of a quill and take notes. Unfortunately, there was still a war going on and Akaashi couldn’t turn his back on his people while they suffered. Rejoining his friends would have to come first.

The corridor finally spilled into a spacious cavern, so large that several individuals remained in their dragon forms as they flew over their heads as others wandered on foot toward other corridors. Akaashi was impressed by the style of the entire castle, a perfect combination of the natural beauty of the caves and some dragon-made adornments here in there to enhance the atmosphere. It was simple and elegant, not what he would expect in a series of mountain caverns.

Watari led him to the very end toward an opening at the far end that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Akaashi wasn’t sure if it was a natural formation in the rock or the dragons created it to act as a doorway, but around the smooth edges of the rock were ornate engravings stretching to the very top. The next room seemed to be glowing as they approached the doorway, luring them inside. When they finally entered through it, he could understand why it emitted such an ethereal light.

The room was a pristine white, similar to the room he woke up in. Along one side, a waterfall spilled from a crack near the ceiling, rushing down the wall and trickling into a narrow creek that wound through the floor. The aura within the space was reverent, and Akaashi felt compelled to only speak in whispers as he followed Watari toward the front of the room.

Akaashi realized with a shock that they were in the great throne room of Seijoh. His eyes scoured over the dais nestled on top of a grand stair and drifted above it to an impressive window of colored glass. There were other dragons watching him curiously in their human form but stretched along the bottom of the steps was a long, black dragon that Akaashi recognized immediately. Iwaizumi seemed to be guarding the figure perched on the opulent throne above him, which made sense considering what Kindaichi had told him earlier about his protective nature. He was curious if Iwaizumi was protective of the King because of his status, or whether it was for a more personal reason.

As they drew closer to the dais, Akaashi could see the King a little better. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome man he had ever seen. He was tall with an athletic build, draped in robes of aqua and white that matched the scales crawling up his neck. Soft waves of brown hair flowed away from his face, and the silver crown nestled into it looked so natural Akaashi wouldn’t be surprised if it had sprouted from his head like antlers. The King had yet to speak, but already Akaashi sensed a keen intelligence by the way he was being observed.

Uncomfortable with such an intense gaze, Akaashi glanced down at Iwaizumi, but he offered little comfort with a stare of his own. It was incredible how natural the dragon looked in the elegant environment of the throne room, seeming just as comfortable there as he was in the field as he destroyed all Akaashi’s enemies. He vaguely recalled Iwaizumi warning him that he may still eat him and wondered if the dragon was just teasing or he was ready to make good on his promise.

Akaashi flinched when the King finally lifted himself from his throne. A congenial smile spread across his face, an expression that would have made most people buckle at the knees but caused goosebumps to flutter up Akaashi’s spine. He knew the smile held more intention than a simple greeting. The King spread his arms wide as he descended toward him, ignoring the dragon still stationed at the bottom of the steps.

“Welcome! As you must know by now, I am the King of Seijoh, Oikawa Tooru. It’s not often we have visitors here, I hope you’ve been treated well since arriving.”

“I have been treated very well, Your Highness,” Akaashi said with a low bow.

“Hmm, nice manners, too. You picked us out a good one, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi growled in his throat as he shuffled his body back, making room for Oikawa to get by him. “I didn’t _pick him out_. I found him nearly dead in a field.”

“Excuses! You don’t ever bring strangers home, let alone bedraggled humans on their last leg. What is your name?” Oikawa asked Akaashi as he drew closer. Akaashi gulped down the sudden nerves and lifted his chin with confidence.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji. I am a soldier of Fukurodani.”

“And what would a soldier from Fukurodani be doing, rambling about on our plains with nasty men chasing him?”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. It was an obvious question given the circumstances, yet something in Oikawa’s sharp, brown eyes and smirking lips told him that he already knew the answer. It was a test, and if he messed up, he could just imagine the horrific consequences.

“As our nation is ripped apart by Nohebi and Itachiyama, we have joined forces with Nekoma, Shinzen, and Ubugawa to defend our lands, but it’s still not enough. So, we set off with a small squad with one from Nekoma to recruit aid from Karasuno. There is an ancient treaty between them and Nekoma and we were not sure if they would honor it, but it’s our last resort. During our travels, we were ambushed by soldiers from Nohebi and I was separated from everyone else and ended up here. Iwaizumi-san has my sincere gratitude for rescuing me and bringing me here, and I am grateful to you as well for having Watari-san clean my wounds. I feel like I will never be able to repay you for your kindness.”

It was Oikawa’s turn to narrow his eyes at Akaashi, searching for any hint of a lie or insincere flattery. Akaashi was not worried he’d find any; he spoke the absolute truth, knowing the shrewdness of a dragon king shouldn’t be underestimated. After several moments of silence, Oikawa hummed and tapped his finger against his lips.

“I’m impressed, but I am curious why you do not also beg me to join your war effort. Wouldn’t having at least a small squad of dragons be enough to sway the battles in your favor?”

“Honestly, just having Iwaizumi-san would be enough for that.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up and he sent a mischievous smile over his shoulder at the black dragon behind him. Akaashi stole a glance at him as well, wondering if he overstepped his bounds. Iwaizumi was nearly rolled up in a ball, trying to nonchalantly hide his face as if he was blushing.

“He’s made quite an impression on you, I take it?” Oikawa asked, his eyes brightened by his eagerness to pursue the subject.

“Of course. I’ve never seen anything as incredible as him defeating those soldiers. Besides, isn’t it normal for me to idolize someone who saved my life?”

“Yes, it’s completely understandable! I just enjoy seeing Iwa-chan flustered, hardly anything shakes him. But now I’ve got a handsome soldier from a faraway land stirring him up and I can’t help using you to my advantage. Speaking of which, you should continue to rest and recuperate here for the time being. Iwa-chan will look after you!”’

“I’ll what?” Iwaizumi growled, finally slinking his way toward the pair with a menacing glint in his eye.

“Look after him, entertain him, make him as _comfortable_ as you can. Show him what an excellent host you are.”

“I’m not a host. That’s your job, or Yahaba’s.”

“Yahaba is busy with Mad Dog-chan, and I have extremely important duties to attend.”

Iwaizumi opened his massive jaws, ready to protest when Akaashi stepped forward with his hand up.

“Really, it’s not necessary. You’ve been so kind already, I wouldn’t dream of overstaying my welcome. I just had a filling meal, so if you just point me in the direction of Karasuno I can continue on my way.”

“Point you in the direction of Karasuno?” Oikawa repeated, one eyebrow arching higher than the other as the amusement was evident on his face. “It’s actually in that direction if you’d like to have a look,” He said, motioning toward a tall, slender window along the back wall. Akaashi frowned and wandered over to it, curious what Oikawa found so funny. He squinted as the narrow beam of light fell across his face and shielded his eyes.

It was a stunning view, but he could see nothing but sharp mountain peaks tickling the clouds. His heart sank, knowing that to reach Karasuno he would have to ask for one of the dragons to take him there and such a thing was out of the question. There were worse things than being stuck in the beautiful mountains of Seijoh, surrounded by the dragons he always craved to learn about. But the thought of never seeing his friends again and abandoning his people was almost too much to bear.

“Ah, Akaashi-kun, I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” Oikawa said as he joined him, an apologetic smile on his face. “I do think you should take some time to recover, but once you have, I’ll send someone to take you to Karasuno.”

“You will?” Akaashi asked hopefully. A part of him remembered an old warning from his readings that dragons shouldn’t be trusted, that they spoke in riddles and enjoyed fooling humans. But the compassion found in Oikawa’s eyes wasn’t something that could be fabricated. Especially when the King glanced over his shoulder to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“You obviously care enough about your people to do whatever you can to protect them, even giving your own life. I don’t know what you’ve heard of us, but we would do the same for our own. Everything we have done has been in the interest of protecting our people. So, while we are suspicious of strangers, you won’t find us completely cold-hearted.”

Akaashi grimaced when his eyes grew hot with threatening tears and inhaled a deep breath to get himself under control. “I cannot thank you enough, Your Majesty. I will remain here to gather my strength and adhere to any rules you think appropriate.”

“Wonderful!” Oikawa cheered, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder and led him back to the dragon waiting in the center of the room. “There aren’t many rules, just don’t pick any fights and if you see a bright yellow dragon with black points, I would hide immediately. He’s not quite house trained just yet.”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi warned, but Oikawa simply waved him off.

“Now, I’ll leave you with Iwa-chan, and make sure you show him a good time. He needs to relax otherwise his face will be permanently stuck in an ugly scowl. Toodles!”

Oikawa swept around Akaashi in a blur, narrowly avoiding Iwaizumi’s snapping jaws. With a delighted cackle, he ran out of the room with his silk robes flowing behind him, leaving Akaashi alone with Iwaizumi. The dragon muttered some colorful expletives under his breath and turned to Akaashi with a shrug.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s a bit of an asshole.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Iwaizumi-san. On the contrary, I expected him to be more of an asshole than that.”

Iwaizumi barked out a laugh, the sound echoing off the walls surrounding them and filling the pristine space with warmth.

“You know, most humans who come here don’t last long. Not that they die or anything, they just can’t keep up with our pace. Somehow I think you’ll do alright.”

Akaashi bit his lip as he felt his face heat up at his words. “Thank you. I feel almost selfish being here in such luxury and having the chance to speak with real dragons while my friends are fighting… or worse.”

Even though his expressions were different as a dragon rather than a human, Iwaizumi’s frown was evident. He considered what Akaashi had said and finished his contemplation with an assertive nod. Akaashi stumbled back with a gasp as Iwaizumi’s form began to shift, shrinking and morphing until he was the size of a human standing in front of Akaashi.

Akaashi could have picked him out from a crowd and would have known it was Iwaizumi. His hair was as black as his scales and it stuck up in spikes, just like the ones that ran along his long neck and back. The only thing that really startled Akaashi was that Iwaizumi was shorter than he was, though not by much. Akaashi could see that his muscular body made up for anything he was lacking in height, and he averted his eyes before his face could heat up more than it already had. While most of the dragons were wearing full robes in their human form, Iwaizumi only wore one around his waist, slunk down low enough to send Akaashi’s mind spiraling in a very alluring direction.

His attention snapped back to Iwaizumi at a soft touch on his arm. His eyes were just as intense as they were in his dragon form, but instead of a bright amber, they were dulled to a soothing hazel. Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to find the words he wanted to say.

“You shouldn’t feel guilty about enjoying your time here. If I lost Oikawa somewhere in a fight, it would be a relief to know he was being cared for instead of tortured. I mean, we’d still make fun of him after the fact for lounging around while we were working hard, but we would prefer it to the alternative.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that and everything you’ve done for me, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Just Iwaizumi’s fine, and you already thanked me several times. Besides…” He said as he leaned his face toward Akaashi’s, a sly grin curling on his lips, “I still might decide to have you for an afternoon snack.”

Excitement coiled up in Akaashi’s lower stomach at Iwaizumi’s suggestive words. He wasn’t the most flirtatious person and his attempts at being so usually ended up being disastrously awkward. Still, he couldn’t resist the challenge in Iwaizumi’s smile or the alluring heat washing over him from his exposed skin. A surge of confidence welled up within him, and he boldly allowed his gaze to travel from Iwaizumi’s strong jaw and down his neck.

The pattern fluttering down it was as gorgeous as his dragon scales, a green so dark it almost looked black. Akaashi felt that he was created by an artist the way the pattern flowed in an attractive way around his body, leaving some parts exposed to his tan skin and masking others with mystery. He gulped down the desire to run his fingertips over it and instead lifted his gaze back to Iwaizumi, who seemed nervous from being inspected so intimately.

“I’ll trust your judgment on the matter, Iwaizumi. Considering all the ways a man could die, being eaten by you would be quite a treat.”

He almost laughed as a flush rose on Iwaizumi’s cheeks, delighted that his words would have such an impact on the mighty dragon.

_My apologies, Bokuto-san. I’m afraid my time away will be very much enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for a chapter filled with fluff, shenanigans, and sexy stuff, ha ha ha

Oikawa stared down past the edge of the parapet, resting his fingers against his mouth as he watched two individuals wandering around the grounds below. It was fascinating to see the changes in his best friend since Akaashi had arrived several weeks before. While Oikawa was the ruler of Seijoh, Iwaizumi was the immovable rock on which he stood, a symbol of protection for his people. He usually perceived newcomers with a great amount of suspicion and it usually took many years before he allowed himself to trust them. It seemed to have taken Akaashi a matter of days to earn his trust.

Oikawa’s lips curled up at the edges, watching Iwaizumi bound around Akaashi, waving his arms as he pointed out different areas of their land and some of their history. He looked as excited as a puppy and, though his audience was much more subdued in his expression, Oikawa could tell Akaashi was just as enthusiastic about what Iwaizumi was saying. He could see it in the slight flush of Akaashi’s cheeks, the way he nervously twiddled his fingers in front of him and played with the sleeves of his robe. His eyes sparkled beneath his lids as he gazed out at the spectacular scenery, and yet they always found their way back to Iwaizumi as if he was more breathtaking than the snow-capped peaks surrounding them.

With a hum, Oikawa nodded to himself, drumming his fingers against his lips. He had been watching the newcomer closely and he was more certain than ever that the young man wasn’t a spy or someone looking to take advantage of them. Akaashi may be a cautious individual, but Oikawa couldn’t sense any dishonesty in him. It put him at ease about allowing him to get closer to his best friend.

At the same time, he felt an ominous pressure surrounding him with Akaashi’s continuous presence, a looming decision that he knew he needed to face. He had been avoiding it, caught between keeping his people safe and guarded or joining the rest of the world in their foolish war. Akaashi was a constant reminder of what he had been turning his back on, and the closer Iwaizumi grew to Akaashi, he knew it would be less likely he’d be able to avoid war as he had so far.

“Hmm, what’s this, Hanamaki? Is our Great King jealous, bemoaning the loss of his best friend?” Matsukawa’s amused voice slithered into Oikawa’s ear as his arm came to rest on his royal shoulder. Oikawa scrunched his nose at it as someone snickered into his other ear.

“Our poor Majesty, do you want us to comfort you?”

“We’re always willing to accept another in our embrace of love.”

“Bullshit,” Oikawa hissed, earning a few more chuckles from his companions as he tried shrugging them off. “And I’m not jealous! I actually think Akaashi-kun is good for Iwa-chan. He looks far less constipated lately.”

Hanamaki left Oikawa’s side and leaned over the railing, nearly hanging off as he grinned at the scene below them. “Yeah, he looks good now. But it’s only a matter of time…”

“Before what?”

Hanamaki glanced over his shoulder and smirked. “Only a matter of time before he gets ferociously _frustrated_.”

Oikawa gasped, a genuine reaction, and rushed forward to lean over the railing beside Hanamaki. “Do you think Akaashi would play hard to get? A dragon-like Iwa-chan could reduce the castle to rubble if he gets pent-up.”

“Hmm, and he’d totally be the type not to pressure his interest. Being the true gentleman that he is,” Matsukawa mused.

“This isn’t a time for him to be a gentleman, he needs to seduce that human as soon as possible! We already have one Mad Dog-chan, we don’t need another!”

“Yeah and imagine trying to control Kyoutani if Iwa-chan is just as cantankerous.”

“Nah, he’ll be alright,” Hanamaki chimed in. “Yahaba’s really stepped up to the plate with his house training.”

“True, but it wouldn’t help if he sees Iwa-chan acting up.” Oikawa sighed and frowned down on the pair below who were lost in their own peaceful world while _he_ was stressing out. Iwaizumi turned and gestured for Akaashi to follow him up a flight of stairs that curved around to the gardens. Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up when he saw Akaashi smirk as his eyes scoured over Iwaizumi’s muscular back.

_Hmm, he’s definitely interested, but will he make a move?_

“Since you both seemed just as concerned over Iwa-chan’s love life as I am, how about you do me a favor?” He rolled his eyes as they groaned. “Now, now, I have the feeling it’s a favor you’ll enjoy. A little too much, most likely.”

“Oh? That sounds a little better. What would you have us do, my King?” Matsukawa asked with a gallant bow.

“I want you both to use your skills to cultivate an atmosphere of romance around them. Make sure their moment goes uninterrupted and do whatever you think will help them get in the mood.”

“Hm, I’m sure we’ll come up with something.”

The two wrapped an arm around each other and automatically began whispering their plans as they made their way back inside. Oikawa watched them leave as a seed of nervousness grew in his stomach, hoping their actions won’t have the opposite effect of what they were intending.

When Akaashi had wondered what dragons were really like, _adorable_ wasn’t a word he would have imagined they could be described like. However, there he was, following Iwaizumi into the castle gardens thinking the fierce dragon was just that with his hazel eyes shining as he told him a story from his youth about when he and Oikawa were learning how to fly. He was filled with stories like it, some ancient and passed down from ancestors, and then some about the ridiculous antics of his friends.

It was incredible to have such an insight into the dragon’s culture and everyday life, but it also made Akaashi homesick for his own people. Iwaizumi noticed the slight change in his expression and grabbed one of his hands, pressing it against his chest as he stepped toward Akaashi.

“What is it? Do you feel unwell?”

The skin against Akaashi’s fingers was sweltering as if a fire constantly brewed within Iwaizumi. Instead of being uncomfortable, however, Akaashi fought against the desire to wrap himself around his strong body that was constantly on display before him. He gulped and forced his eyes toward the surrounding flowers instead of Iwaizumi’s intense gaze.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry. Hearing stories about your youth reminds me of my friends. Don’t get me wrong, I’m enjoying them and want to hear more. I just can’t help but worry about them.”

Iwaizumi’s warm hand cupped his cheek and gently pulled his face back toward him. “You have nothing to apologize for. I would be going crazy if my friends were off fighting and I didn’t know what was happening. I’ll talk to Oikawa and see if we can find out anything. As remote as we are, we are in contact with some of the surrounding clans.”

“Could you? It would put my mind at ease at least knowing that they’re alive and have reached Karasuno.”

“Of course, I’ll speak to him as soon as I see him.”

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi said softly, his lips curling in a smile. Iwaizumi blinked back at him, fidgeting a little before giving him a nervous smile back.

“It’s my pleasure.”

Akaashi licked his lips as he tried to think of what to do next since he was still being held close by Iwaizumi. Unfortunately, the action drew Iwaizumi’s gaze to his mouth and Akaashi shivered with anticipation.

“Are you cold?”

“A little, the breeze is very crisp.”

“Yes, it can get like that. Here,” Iwaizumi murmured, releasing his hand and wrapping it around Akaashi’s waist to pull him against him. He nearly broke out into a sweat being submerged in a wave of Iwaizumi’s body heat so quickly, not to mention he was being pressed against the naked torso of the sexiest man he had ever seen. Akaashi drew in a shuddering breath as he awkwardly placed his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, hoping he didn’t pass out from the overwhelming situation. It was incredibly romantic, something he’d hear out of a poem with the idyllic setting of nature and ethereal music dancing on the air. He was suddenly aware that there actually was soft music coming from somewhere nearby, the gentle plucking of a lyre and an earthy flute accompanying it. It was pleasant and allowed him to focus on something other than the heat soaking into him, but it was strange that it was happening at all.

“Where is that music coming from?” He finally asked Iwaizumi, his voice raspy from his sudden thirst.

“Music? I don’t—” Iwaizumi started to say and then he scowled to his left and leaned away for a moment. “Hey, Idiots, get out of here!”

The playing stopped abruptly with whispered expletives and giggles, and he saw the bushes rustle and footsteps fading away. Akaashi didn’t see who they were, but he had a feeling Iwaizumi did as he rolled his eyes.

“Sorry about them.”

“No, actually it was very pleasant.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry! I can call them back.”

Akaashi huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m actually impressed with their skill, do all dragons play music?”

Iwaizumi winced, his cheeks flushing as he looked away. “No, uh, just some do.”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, I’m just no good at playing music. All I could ever do was beat the hell out of some drums and it never had any rhythm.”

“That’s fine, you don’t need to be good at _everything_ , Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi assured him with a sly smile. He bit his lip to keep from chuckling at how flustered Iwaizumi became as he scratched the back of his head.

“Well, I’m definitely not good at everything.”

“Not from what I’ve seen. Besides music, is there anything you’re not good at?”

Iwaizumi inhaled and opened his mouth, ready to list the things and froze. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it and Akaashi covered his nose as he snorted.

“I’m sure there are things besides music, there’s a lot I haven’t tried, after all.”

“Hm, maybe we can try some new things together, but I have a feeling you’ll still come out on top.”

Akaashi was instantly embarrassed by what he had said. He wasn’t usually so flirtatious, but Iwaizumi’s natural magnetism was luring out an inner-boldness he didn’t know existed. An apology was ready to burst from his lips when Iwaizumi’s rough fingers stroked down his cheeks, his hazel eyes shining as he grinned back at him.

“I think I’d love to try some new things with you. And even if I don’t come out on top, I don’t think I’d mind so much with you.”

As if being right up against Iwaizumi’s burning skin wasn’t enough, Akaashi felt his whole face light on fire as his heart raced out of control. At that moment, he didn’t know if he was leaning closer to Iwaizumi or if the other man was tightening his grip around his waist. Regardless, his entire vision was being filled with Iwaizumi and his lips drifting closer to his own. The hand on his cheek gently tilted his face for the perfect angle and before closing the last bit of distance, Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows in question. The words were lodged in his throat but Akaashi wanted it so badly he wet his lips and nodded slightly. Iwaizumi brightened and started to move in.

Akaashi’s eyes were nearly closed in anticipation of the kiss when a deafening roar burst through the gardens. The entire garden shook around them, something huge and ferocious tearing through the perfectly manicured space with footsteps as loud as thunder. Iwaizumi spun around and held his arms back to block Akaashi as a golden dragon with black points tore through the blossoming trees in front of them, its face set with such intensity that Akaashi nearly fainted in its gaze.

So far, most of the dragons have been more than courteous to him, but this was the first time one came at him with violent intentions. Akaashi didn’t consider himself cowardly, but in the face of such wild tenacity he pressed himself into Iwaizumi’s back and tried to hide from the dragon’s gaze.

“Kyoutani!” Iwaizumi barked, and even in his human form, his voice was enough to get the dragon freeze on a dime. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“This is the human that’s been wandering around our city? He shouldn’t be here,” Kyoutani answered in his harsh voice. His head swiveled back and forth on his long neck as if he was waiting for an opportunity to snake around Iwaizumi and snatch Akaashi in his jaws.

“Who says?”

“It’s against everything we believe! He’s obviously here as a spy.”

“Obviously? You think a human could dupe Oikawa into letting him stay? Do you think he could fool me?!”

Akaashi gasped as Iwaizumi’s voice began to lower and quake the ground beneath them, the scaled pattern of his dragon form fluttering across the rest of his body. He wondered if Iwaizumi would suddenly change into his dragon form and contemplated backing up, yet he was still wary of the dragon across from them. Kyoutani said nothing in response, looking away and huffing as he clawed at the ground.

After a moment of grumbling to himself, the dragon snapped his head back and glared at Akaashi from over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. His jaws opened, and instead of the glow of fire that brewed inside Iwaizumi, an eerie blue light crackled within him and grew until small bolts of lightning formed around his fangs.

“Akaashi, back up slowly,” Iwaizumi commanded him. It took all his strength of will to obey, forcing his foot backward and allowing his body to follow as cautiously as he could. A zephyr of frigid air rushed through the garden as a silver-blue dragon bounded toward them. Unlike Kyoutani, its steps hardly made any noise and its slender body whipped through the air, and Akaashi wondered if he was going to die in the gardens of Seijoh because of a dragon fight.

Kyoutani’s gaze was still fixed on Akaashi as the new dragon leaped into the air and snapped to the left, slamming into Kyoutani and forced him tumbling through the gardens and off the cliff. The silver-blue dragon paused just on the edge and released a blood-curdling shriek of anger before leaping off himself, diving like an arrow into a puff of cloud.

Iwaizumi and Akaashi ran toward the edge of the crumpled stone wall lining the garden, hopping over uprooted trees and bushes on their way. Once they reached it, they both flinched as the two dragons shot up into the sky above them and twisted around each other, the snap of their jaws echoing across the peaks and their roars trembling the earth beneath them. Akaashi trembled as he watched the violent scene. He was a skilled soldier who had fought in battles and killed other men, but to see two dragons releasing the full-breadth of their power against each other was terrifying. Especially as the newer dragon opened its jaws and released a stream of ice against Kyoutani’s neck that constricted his throat and weighed him down.

“I’m sorry about that. Kyoutani’s always been naturally suspicious, and not just of humans either,” Iwaizumi spoke finally, startling Akaashi slightly yet he still couldn’t tear his gaze away from the fight.

“I understand,” Akaashi croaked out, coughing into his trembling hand. “I’m just thankful you were here. Do you think they’ll hurt each other?”

Iwaizumi laughed and Akaashi finally spared him a glance to see him watching the pair of dragons with amusement and not a hint of worry at all.

“Don’t worry, they’re not actually fighting. It’s more like playing really.”

“That’s playing?!”

“Sure, Yahaba always gets pissy with him, but give it another half hour and they’ll be causing avalanches as they fuck against some mountain peak. Oh, sorry,” He apologized with a sheepish grin.

“That dragon was Yahaba? He seemed so mild-mannered when I met him.”

“Ha! Well, yeah, he’s normally cool-headed, but something about Kyoutani gets a rise out of him. Other than me, Yahaba’s the only one who Kyoutani will listen to. They kind of skipped right from bickering acquaintances to landscape-demolishing lovers, much to Oikawa’s chagrin. And here I thought it would be a pleasant day to show you the gardens,” Iwaizumi explained as his gaze traveled over the twisted tree trunks and graveyard of trampled flowers that were once vibrant with life and color.

As he turned back toward Akaashi, some movement by the entrance to the gardens caught his eye. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were peeking out from behind a tall bush, waving their hands to get his attention. Making sure Akaashi was still watching the dueling lovebirds, he leaned a little further to see his friends wiggling their eyebrows and making suggestive gestures as they pointed to him and Akaashi. Iwaizumi fixed them with a deathly glare, but, as always, it made little difference to them.

He nearly turned away when Matsukawa waved again to grab his attention and pulled Hanamaki around him, situating him in a position where he was facing away. He wiggled his finger to indicate Iwaizumi and Akaashi and then stood behind Hanamaki to mirror the position Iwaizumi was in himself. He then wrapped his arms around Hanamaki’s torso and slowly ran his hands across his chest and stomach, pressing his body flat against his lover’s back. Hanamaki closed his eyes and tipped his head back dramatically, arching his back and reaching his fingers up into Matsukawa’s hair. With a devilish smirk and his eyes locked on Iwaizumi, Matsukawa dipped his head down and began biting into Hanamaki’s neck as one of his hands slid further down between Hanamaki’s legs.

Iwaizumi ground his teeth as he held up his hands, but the two had gone too far in their indicating what Iwaizumi should do to Akaashi and began to genuinely enjoy themselves. Hanamaki moaned obscenely, and Iwaizumi groaned as he dropped his face in his hands.

“Iwaizumi-san? What is it?” Akaashi asked, first turning toward him and then shifting to glance over his shoulder at whatever was irritating him. Iwaizumi gasped and grabbed hold of his arms to keep him from seeing the embarrassing display.

“It’s nothing! Come on, let’s go inside, I’m sure you’re tired.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him, but his body relaxed in his hold and nodded. Iwaizumi sighed and released him as he turned to guide Akaashi back into the castle. The human proved to be more slippery than he thought as he jerked around to see behind them, flinching the second he spied the pair.

“Oh,” Was all Akaashi managed to say as he gaped at Matsukawa bending Hanamaki forward against the wall and yanking his robes above his legs. Iwaizumi cringed and hid half his face behind his palm as Akaashi slowly turned back toward him, his expression surprisingly thoughtful. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Iwaizumi-san, but it seems that dragons are more open about their sexuality than most races.”

“Uh, yeah I’d say that’s a fair assessment, though most don’t go so far as having sex in the middle of the royal gardens. Especially since Oikawa has already yelled at them for that. Those two just happen to have a kink for exhibitionism.”

“I see. Um, you were about to show me inside?” Akaashi asked, clearing his throat as Hanamaki moaned encouragements to his apparently gifted lover.

“Yes! I’m sure after everything we’ve just been through, you could use a soothing bath before supper.”

Akaashi didn’t answer right away as he fell in step beside him, winding their way through the shredded flower petals remnants of trees. “That does sound nice, however… I’m a little embarrassed to admit, but I’m enjoying this time spent with you. I guess you could say I’m reluctant for it to come to an end.”

Iwaizumi felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. All his life he’s walked beside Oikawa, and though he’s never felt like he lived in his best friend’s shadow, he was used to him getting most of the attention due to his charm and good looks. Iwaizumi never minded it much, but it was overwhelming to receive Akaashi’s full attention, especially knowing that he wanted to spend more time with him.

He had to admit, it was becoming more and more difficult holding himself back around the human. Dragons tend to get attached quickly and Iwaizumi was certain he wanted to devour the beautiful man as soon as possible. But he knew humans were different, and while he was certain Akaashi was curious about him, he wasn’t certain he was ready to be attacked. He bit his lip as he met Akaashi’s gaze, searching for a way to lure Akaashi to that point without scaring him off.

 _Now I regret not asking Oikawa advice_ , He admitted to himself ruefully. The entrance to the castle was drawing near and if he didn’t say something, then he would miss his chance.

“Um, I’m enjoying our time together as well. You know, in my personal suite I have a very large bath, all to myself.”

Iwaizumi licked his lips nervously as he watched Akaashi’s reaction. His dark eyebrows raised up slightly and his lips curved up in a smile, much to Iwaizumi’s overwhelming relief.

“Hmm, I think I’d like to see that for myself.”

“Great! Uh, yes, it’s just this way.”

Iwaizumi released a long slow breath as he led Akaashi inside, trying to keep his pace casual so he didn’t seem overeager. He was certain that Akaashi was interested in him as well, but that could be for any number of reasons besides attraction. He had saved Akaashi’s life, for one thing, and he was a dragon, a species that Akaashi seemed to be fascinated with. The kiss they almost shared earlier was the first real clue that Akaashi was interested in him romantically and he couldn’t wait to test that theory in the privacy of his own quarters.

There were several staircases that stemmed from the main corridor, all of them leading to a different section of the winding castle. Iwaizumi took one that was not as opulently designed, looking plain next to the elegant one next to it with intricate designs engraved into the gilded railing. That particular one, of course, went straight to Oikawa’s personal suite and was off-limits to most of the citizens. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes that so much time and money would be spent creating such a beautiful staircase for just a few people to use.

 _That’s Oikawa for you_ , he thought, but he didn’t hold it against his friend. Oikawa’s natural sense of aesthetic was the pride of their people. Well, one of them, but as unimportant as atmosphere seemed to Iwaizumi, he noticed that it brought a sense of peace and tranquility to everyone who wandered through the castle.

He glanced behind him to check on Akaashi, who had been silent since they came inside. His emerald eyes were bright as they scoured the ceiling above them, his hand gripping the railing, so he didn’t lose his balance. Iwaizumi followed his gaze and smiled, viewing glorious scenes from their history, painted with radiant colors that naturally inspired whatever emotion it was depicting.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked, his eyes falling back to Akaashi.

“Yes, it’s absolutely incredible. And I can pick out some of the stories you’ve told me, exactly as he described it.”

“Yeah, nearly every dragon alive knows those tales by heart. It’s not like there are too many of them, not much has happened since he settled down in the mountains.”

“Does that bother you?”

Iwaizumi paused at the top of the staircase, glancing out the tall windows that bathed them in rosy light from the setting sun beyond. He turned to Akaashi as he considered his question but was a little confused by it.

“Why would that bother me?”

“It’s just that you told me those stories with so much pride, how your ancestors fought to protect their people and bravely fighting wars with other clans they made alliances with. It made me wonder if you felt despondent that it’s been so long since any dragon has done something so…” He trailed off, gazing back at the ceiling where a glorious red dragon snaked around, arrows embedded in his scales as he took on an entire army with fire pouring from its mouth, “Bold and courageous.”

Iwaizumi finally understood what he was saying, and he couldn’t help bristling at his meaning. “Are you saying we’re cowards for hiding up here in the mountains?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he spun toward him. “No, I would never call you cowardly for that. I am sorry that’s how you took my meaning.” He rubbed his arm as he glanced out the window at the sun slipping below the peaks and sighed. “If I could take my family, friends and everyone I hold dear and sweep them off to a place I knew they’d be safe, I would do it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, I had no such ability, and many of them are gone now. Protecting your loved ones isn’t a lack of bravery. What I meant was, you seem rather restless yourself, like you’re ready to show all that you’re capable of.”

“Oh, I see. It’s not like I desire to be one of those dragons that are famed for doing incredible things. But you’re right, there’s a part of me that wonders if I could do something more than lazing around here and setting people on fire occasionally if they get too close to our mountain.”

He met Akaashi’s eye and nearly gasped at the beauty of the other man, the glow from the evening light warming his pale skin and glistening in his dark curls that looked so silky to touch. He had only known the man for a few weeks, but it didn’t take long for him to ensnare Iwaizumi’s heart. The desire to make Akaashi his mate was overpowering, but his inevitable departure from the Castle of Seijoh was like having a knife constantly digging into Iwaizumi’s back.

The somber change in his mood must have shown on his face when Akaashi stepped toward him, his cool, nimble fingers stroking down his cheek.

“Iwaizumi-san, what’s the matter? I hope what I said hasn’t upset you.”

“No, it’s just… Come on, let’s go to my room. I think I need to be more candid with you, and I’d rather have more privacy for that sort of discussion.”

Akaashi betrayed no emotion as he nodded, letting his hand slip from Iwaizumi’s face down to his hand and threaded their fingers together.

“Yes, I think that would be wise. Though I was really looking forward to that bath.”

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh and squeezed Akaashi’s hand as he led him down the hallway. “There’s nothing saying we can’t have an honest discussion _in_ the bath.”

“Somehow, I doubt we’ll be able to concentrate in such a situation.”

“Then, we’ll talk very quickly to get it over with.”

Akaashi bit his lip, though the edges curled up into a smile. “That sounds like a good plan.”

Iwaizumi felt another surge of nerves as he showed Akaashi into his room, glancing around to make sure he didn’t leave any embarrassing messes. He realized that he had been subconsciously making an effort to keep it clean the past several weeks, in case he should bring Akaashi into his private quarters. The thought made him blush, that his instincts had already been preparing him to make Akaashi his mate.

“This is a beautiful room,” Akaashi spoke in almost a whispered breath, sweeping forward into the space as he took it all in. To Iwaizumi, it wasn’t anything spectacular. He’d been in Oikawa’s suite and the ostentatiousness of it made his own bedroom look pitiful in comparison. Shivers of pleasure ran down his skin as he watched Akaashi gape at it with as much enthusiasm as the gardens or the paintings on the ceiling.

“It’s not much, but it’s my sanctuary.”

“I can see why,” Akaashi said, casting a shy glance at Iwaizumi’s large bed and rushing past, climbing a few steps to a landing that was completely open to the air. Akaashi wrapped his arms around himself since they were at a great height where the wind could whisk into the room but the steam from the bath stretching across the landing kept the area humid and warm. Iwaizumi could hardly take his eyes off Akaashi’s back as he stared out, watching minuscule droplets collect across his hair and skin.

Akaashi finally tore his eyes from the spectacular view and gazed down at the aqua water next to him, noting from its size that it was more like a pool than a bath.

“You better begin our discussion Iwaizumi-san, it’s difficult for me to resist such a temptation.”

“Yes, perhaps I better,” Iwaizumi chuckled, walking up the steps to join him. “As you must have observed, dragons are quick to fall in love and our passion can become rather wild. Most of the time we have a handle of our emotions, perhaps our rage can get the best of us, but when we desire another, we grow obsessed almost.” He took another couple of steps toward Akaashi, and though he had plenty of room to back away from Iwaizumi, he remained still. He was captivated by the approaching dragon and his arms that had been wrapped around himself relaxed, falling to his sides as an invitation, one Iwaizumi was eager to take. He reached out and nestled his palm against Akaashi’s face and smiled when the other man leaned into his touch with a smile.

“You’re a clever man, Akaashi. You have to know how I feel about you, how much I want to make you mine. I can hardly hold myself back from ripping those clothes off you and pinning you down on my bed.” For a moment, he thought he had gone too far but Akaashi shivered at his words and took a step closer.

“Yes, it’s hard not to notice the tension growing between us, but I was not sure how dragons approached the subject. Do you court each other or… just get right to it?”

Iwaizumi grinned, wrapping his arm around Akaashi’s waist and tugging him against his body. “We’re not the type to get hung up on traditions and stupid rules of progression. We’re dragons. If we see beautiful treasure, there’s nothing that can hold us back from possessing it.”

Akaashi’s face blushed at that and his eyes fell to Iwaizumi’s lips as they drifted closer to his own. “Then, don’t hold yourself back on my account.”

That was all Iwaizumi needed to hear and he pushed away any extraneous worries and leaned in, snatching up Akaashi’s lips with his own. He dug his fingers into the silky curls and growled in his throat, his muscles trembling to finally give in to his desires. Akaashi hummed between their lips, snaking his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pressed their bodies flush. The silky material cascading down Akaashi’s back hid nothing from Iwaizumi as he ran his palm all the way down it and then back up. It felt good, sensing the hardened muscles beneath the fabric, but he craved to feel his skin instead.

Akaashi did not have the same issue he had. Since Iwaizumi only wore fabric around his waist, his hands raked across his back, digging his fingernails into his skin. It riled Iwaizumi up even more, especially when Akaashi’s hands ran over his shoulders and slid down his chest, his fingers tracing around every individual muscle of Iwaizumi’s torso. Just as they hit the edge of his waistband and slid underneath, Akaashi pulled back with a sly smirk on his lips.

“Iwaizumi-san, is there anything I need to know before we go further?”

“Uh, what about?” He asked, his mind hazy with arousal and his lips leaning forward again to catch Akaashi again. The minx stepped away just in time with a low chuckle, walking backward toward the water as his fingers slid down the front of his own robe.

“For my own safety, is there anything I should know about how dragons make love? Should I expect it to get rough? I’m okay if it does, as you can see, I’m not delicate,” He said as he pulled the sash at his waist and let the robe fall loose. Iwaizumi’s breath shuddered as he drank in the sight of him, lean muscle corded beneath the waves of silk at his sides. His skin was as pale as the rest of him but was littered with old scars and cuts that had only begun to heal. Akaashi laughed gently as he shrugged the robe off his shoulders and let it slide off the rest of the way to pool at his feet.

“It depends on the dragon really,” Iwaizumi finally answered, his voice a little raspy until he cleared it. “Usually it will get a little rough, but I think we enjoy it when it’s tender as well. Considering that this is our first time and I’ve been holding back, I think you can assume it may be a little wild.”

“Hmm, I think I can handle that,” Akaashi answered, his smile growing as he stepped into the water, his eyes flickering back to Iwaizumi to lure him in. As the water crawled up his skin, Akaashi closed his eyes and released a moan of pleasure, and that was the extent of Iwaizumi’s self-control. He charged forward, releasing the catch on his waistband and letting it fall without any of the grace that Akaashi had undressed.

Akaashi swam to the far edge of the bath and leaned back against it with his arms spread out on the ledge on either side, pursing his lips as he watched Iwaizumi draw closer. To anyone else, he probably would have seemed completely nonchalant about the situation, but Iwaizumi had spent enough time with him over the past several weeks to tell that he was brimming with anticipation. Especially as his eyes blatantly looked Iwaizumi’s body over from top to bottom.

Iwaizumi sighed as he finally stepped into the bath, quickly submerging himself to waist depth as he dove forward to swim straight toward Akaashi. He was stopped by a foot against his chest, and after glaring at the insolent obstacle he glanced back up at Akaashi who was biting his lip, trying not to laugh. His scowl relaxed slightly though he kept his eyes narrowed at the man across from him. With a smile growing on his lips he grabbed hold of the foot and lifted it above the water, letting his hands run along Akaashi’s calf. That wiped the smile off Akaashi’s face as he gripped onto the ledge, his eyes wide and expectant. Slowly Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed his lips against his ankle and he felt Akaashi’s body tense up. He grinned wider against the warm, wet skin and began to suck lightly, traveling his lips further up his leg until he hit the surface of the water.

By then, Akaashi’s body had relaxed in his hold, so he released his leg to plunge back into the water and nestled his own body between Akaashi’s legs. He wrapped his arms back around Akaashi’s waist and pulled him away from the wall and against his own body. It put him in a perfect position to nestle his face into Akaashi’s neck and graze his teeth over the sensitive skin there.

Akaashi hummed and tilted his face away, giving Iwaizumi full access to his throat. He wiggled against him to get more comfortable, wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist to tug their bodies tight together. Iwaizumi sucked in a quick breath at feeling the rub of their sensitive skin and the waves of pleasure rippling through his body from the point of contact. His lips traveled over the curve of Akaashi’s neck and across his jaw, finally landing back on his lips.

Their bodies bobbed in the warm water, steam rising from the surface and tickling across their skin as it drifted up to the ceiling. Iwaizumi didn’t know if it was their buoyancy or the perfect temperature of the water, but it felt like their bodies were made to fit together. It was quiet in his room, causing every shuddering breath and smack of lips against skin to echo across the pristine, white walls. Iwaizumi’s mouth closed around Akaashi nipple, and he couldn’t resist smiling against his damp skin as he heard Akaashi’s gasp in his ear. Desperate to hear more noises of desperation from his cool-headed lover, he swirled his tongue around the nub and was immediately rewarded for the effort.

Akaashi naturally lifted himself higher against him, settling his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders to keep him steady to allow Iwaizumi easier access. Iwaizumi took the opportunity to rake his fingers down his back and slip down the center of his ass. He felt Akaashi’s fingers tighten in his hair, encouraging him to keep going and the last thing Iwaizumi wanted to do was disappoint.

He took his time working him open, distracting Akaashi as he mouthed his chest and rutted against him. The water grew rough, splashing against them and bursting out of the bath and onto the floor above. Akaashi whined and buried his face into Iwaizumi’s hair, kissing into it and down the side of his head until his breath grazed his ear. Iwaizumi shivered from the sensation, so of course, Akaashi proceeded to nuzzle into it and run his tongue along the shell.

“You’re taking your time, Iwaizumi-san,” He whispered into it just before sucking on his lobe.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I thought you liked it rough.”

“I can be rough without putting you in too much pain.”

“I think we’re past that point, don’t you?”

Iwaizumi growled and slid his fingers out, smirking at Akaashi’s grimace at being left empty inside. “You asked for it.”

He gripped Akaashi’s waist and pulled him away just far enough to turn him around in the water. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back against him as he drifted back in the water until he was sitting down on one of the steps into the bath. Akaashi slid onto his lap once he was settled, naturally nestling against his erection that was already pulsing in anticipation. Iwaizumi was about to lift him up, so he could finally enter him before he lost his mind, but Akaashi had other ideas as he bounced a bit on his lap, giving him a little tease. A growl ripped from deep in Iwaizumi’s chest, the fire raging inside him, and grabbing hold of Akaashi’s waist he lined him up and guided him straight down.

He buried his face against Akaashi’s back as he was suddenly wrapped in the heat from inside Akaashi’s body. He meant to go slow, but Akaashi was impatient and forced himself lower. Once Iwaizumi was fully sheathed inside him, Akaashi arched his back with a salacious moan and dropped his head back against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. His hands reached behind him and raked into Iwaizumi’s thick hair and shivered as a pair of lips nestled against his neck. They waited in that position for a few moments, allowing Akaashi to adapt to Iwaizumi’s size, but sooner than Iwaizumi had expected, Akaashi began to lift himself up and then back down to test the friction.

“Can I move with you?” He asked in a strained voice.

“Yes, please.”

He kept his fingers gripped into Akaashi’s skin, so he didn’t float away and began bucking up into him. The fingers tightened in his hair and a stream of nonsensical words spilled from Akaashi’s lips amid quick breaths and hums of encouragement. Iwaizumi was relieved he was enjoying it because to him, every thrust inside sent an explosion of pleasure radiating through his body. The kisses he planted against Akaashi’s skin became rougher, gradually turning into light bites.

It was difficult for him to maintain control, to keep the pace from hurting the human bouncing on his lap. His muscles ached to snap harder and faster into him, and soon he realized the position was no longer working. The next time Akaashi came down on him, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his waist to pin him there. Carefully, he twisted them around and settled Akaashi facing the wall of the bath, gazing straight out the open wall to the clouds drifting across the snow peaks. There he could stand fully and had more control as he thrusted harder and deeper into Akaashi and as fast as the water would allow him to move.

Akaashi’s cries of surprise and pleasure echoed off the walls and drifted out the window with the plumes of steam. Above the opening to Iwaizumi’s suite was a grand balcony with an ornate railing of gold with three tall figures lounging against it.

“I retract any statement I ever made about Iwaizumi’s virility,” Matsukawa said as his eyebrows raised up at a particularly sharp expletive echoing from the room below. “Who knew Akaashi could get so noisy?”

“Yup, and it was all thanks to us! So, your Majesty, what reward do we get for successfully helping the lovebirds get their loving on?” Hanamaki asked as he leaned back against the railing, sharing a smirk with Matsukawa.

Oikawa shot him a glare before gazing beneath him at the grounds below. The gardens were completely demolished, the ancient stone wall lining it crumpling onto the cliff below it. Toward the entrance was where he spotted Matsukawa and Hanamaki _helping_ Iwaizumi by fucking against the one part of the wall that was still intact after Kyoutani’s rampage. He winced as Akaashi screamed for Iwaizumi to go harder and finally turned away with a heavy sigh.

“I’ll tell you what. How about I give you both a more luxurious suite to share, and you stop performing sexual acts in any public space of the castle?”

“That’s not a reward! That’s an exchange,” Hanamaki squawked, but Oikawa shrugged as he continued into his suite.

“Considering you weirded Akaashi out, didn’t keep Mad Dog-chan from interrupting, and had nothing to do with them getting together, I’d say that was rather generous.”

“I’ll take the deal. Come on, Takahiro,” Matsukawa crooned, and Oikawa shuddered to hear the purrs coming from Hanamaki. As he entered his suite, he turned and reached out to either side to pull his double doors shut.

“Okay, good. Now you two losers get lost and give Iwa-chan some privacy.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Who wouldn’t get a boner from listening to that?”

“Fuck off.”

He didn’t hear any response to his relief as he slammed the doors shut on his friends and drew the curtains across. His fire was already lit for the evening with several candles spread throughout his room, bathing the large space in a warm, flickering glow. He could hear the wind beat against the windows, letting him know that Matsukawa and Hanamaki had lifted off his balcony at last, to his immense relief.

With the issue of Iwaizumi releasing his sexual frustration finally put to rest, he could concentrate on more important matters, ones he’d been putting off far too long. He wandered across his room toward his desk with mountains of documents stacked on top of it. All of them were arranged along the outside edges of his desk, but one single letter remained right in front of his chair. Without sitting down, he picked the letter up and gazed at it for a moment, feeling the heaviness within the document though the paper itself weighed hardly anything at all. It was still sealed, and Oikawa frowned at the circle of black wax keeping it shut, an imprint of a crow staring back at him.

His eyes flickered up from the letter to a slender stand next to his desk where a real crow was perched, nibbling on some food Oikawa had given him.

“How original of you, Sawamura, to send _that_ to deliver your message,” He muttered out loud. The crow raised its head and looked at him and he swore it was judging him. He stuck his tongue out at it and it ruffled its feathers in response before turning back to its food. Oikawa rolled his eyes at its petulance and finally sat down, grabbing a letter opener to break the seal.

_It’s about time I become a proper ruler, one my people deserve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update but this season has been insane with the number of events I've been involved in. The next and final chapter shouldn't take me nearly as long to complete, and expect it to contain a little more action! *rubs hands together in anticipation*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some violent/graphic parts ahead, just a warning. To me it's not that bad, but everyone's perceptions are different and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable! I hope you all enjoy the last segment of Dragons of Seijoh!! :D

Akaashi sighed, watching the darkness of Iwaizumi’s bedroom dissipate as the pale morning light filtered through the open wall. He hadn’t slept well even though he was nestled against Iwaizumi’s chest with a strong arm wrapped around his back. As naked as he was, he didn’t need a blanket with the encapsulating heat from the dragon’s body.

He drew his eyes away from the evidence of his failure to sleep and instead observed the scaled pattern crawling over Iwaizumi’s muscles. In the dim light, they looked black, a beautiful juxtaposition to his tan skin. Akaashi ran his fingertips over it and smiled when Iwaizumi shivered in his sleep.

When Iwaizumi had made Akaashi his mate, all his possessions belonged to him as well, including a hoard of gold and treasure located in a secret place that Iwaizumi had shown him one day. The pleasure from that experience did not come from knowing he was suddenly filthy rich, it came from the trust Iwaizumi had in him. Akaashi never dreamed of having riches, only the safety and health of his friends and family. All the treasure he desired was the man snoring into his hair with a body so swelteringly hot that Akaashi was beginning to sweat.

Desperate for a little air, he cautiously maneuvered his body out of Iwaizumi’s grasp without waking him. He trembled from the loss of heat and snatched his robe off the end of the bed, slipping it on as he wandered toward the grand desk in the corner. Settled on the edge of it was a folded letter, crumpled from how many times he had read it.

He picked it up and glanced over his shoulder at Iwaizumi. He was still asleep, but he didn’t dare light a candle and risk waking him up before he was ready. From the few times he’s seen that happen, the dragon remained in a bristly mood for the rest of the day and even Akaashi couldn’t lure him out of it. Instead, he walked across the room to the open wall that looked out at the mountains beyond and read the letter there.

A soft laugh escaped him before he read through it, amused by the messy handwriting that he could recognize anywhere. It filled him with an ache as well, reading the first communication between Bokuto and himself in many weeks.

_AKAASHI! You better answer me back right away, so I know that you’re safe. I don’t care if they’re dragons, I will beat them all if they’re mistreating you. Just use our secret code, so they don’t know you’re actually requesting for help. Sawamura keeps telling me that you’re fine and they’ll take care of you. He knows a lot and I trust him but it’s hard. When we couldn’t find you on the battlefield, I thought you were dead. I’m happy you’re alive but if they’re mistreating you in any way, they’re going to pay for it._

_Oh, most of us made it through okay. There were a few injuries, someone stabbed me in the thigh with this pathetic little knife but don’t worry, he lost his head for it. Konoha lost an eye in the fighting but he seems to be managing alright. Karasuno was able to come to our aid and that’s where we’re at right now._

_I miss you Akaashi, I hope you can join us soon. The enemy’s been a little quiet and that’s making me more uneasy than anything. Keep your eyes sharp._

_—Bokuto_

Akaashi’s stomach squirmed at the ominous ending. Ever since the war began, their enemies never paused in their constant assaults. Without a chance to breathe and recover, the nations of Fukurodani, Nekoma, Ubugawa, and Shinzen struggled to fight back. If their enemies were quiet, that meant something was even more drastic on the horizon.

The desire to join his friends was stronger than ever. He needed to be certain that Konoha was fine and adjusting to just one eye and that Komi was taking care of himself as much as he did everyone else. He was desperate for Bokuto’s suffocating embrace and to know he wasn’t getting down on himself. From his letter, he still seemed to be in good spirits and Akaashi knew that all of them could cope without him. That did not change the fact that he felt wrong and displaced like he wasn’t himself unless he was among his fellow soldiers of Fukurodani.

Akaashi gasped as an arm slipped around his waist, relaxing immediately against the man pressing against his back.

“That letter is going to disintegrate if you read it anymore,” Iwaizumi chuckled against his neck and pressed a kiss against it.

“I know, I can’t help it. Do you think he’s received my letter already?”

“Of course, Sawamura’s crows are quick messengers.”

“Good. I didn’t want them to worry about me. I feel that if I don’t tell Bokuto-san personally that I’m not being tortured he wouldn’t believe it.” Akaashi sighed and folded the letter, slipping it into his robe. He stroked his hands over Iwaizumi’s arms to tighten their grip and tipped his head to nuzzle in Iwaizumi’s thick hair.

“You miss them a lot,” Iwaizumi said after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, I’ve mentioned it quite often.”

“I know, it’s just… I want you to be satisfied here with me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Akaashi pulled away just enough to turn in Iwaizumi’s arms. His lover’s worry was written across the creases of his forehead and he stroked his thumb across them to smooth it out. His body slowly relaxed, but his eyes remained intense as he stared at Akaashi.

“I love you and I belong to you now, Hajime. You’re not going to lose me unless some tragedy were to strike. It doesn’t mean I’m going to stop missing my friends. Wouldn’t you feel the same if our positions were switched?”

“I suppose so--” Iwaizumi’s grip tightened as his head jerked over his shoulder, listening to something that Akaashi couldn’t hear. He held his breath as he waited until Iwaizumi relaxed and ushered him further into the room. “You should get dressed, something’s happening.”

“I’m wearing more clothes than you are.”

“Yes, but I can turn into my dragon form if I need to. Armor’s included,” He said with a wink. Akaashi rolled his eyes and obeyed, not missing the way Iwaizumi’s eyes watched him the entire time.

“Can you tell what’s happening? Is it danger?”

“Not sure, it sounds like there’s some sort of commotion in the Main Hall, but that could be Kyoutani doing something stupid again.”

Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose as Akaashi dressed in a pair of pants, boots and light tunic instead of the typical shimmery robe worn by the dragons. Akaashi snickered and slipped a few knives in his boots and belt sheaths.

“Don’t make that face. If something’s happening, I’m not going to fight in that skimpy outfit.”

“You don’t need to fight at all, not while you’re here. Do you think the hundreds of dragons living here can’t protect you?”

“I’m capable of protecting myself. If it’s nothing, I can come back and change if my choice of clothing offends you so much,” Akaashi teased. He wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s bare shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss, knowing he’d won the argument as Iwaizumi melted into it. The commotion continued outside the sanctuary of Iwaizumi’s room, however, and they reluctantly pulled apart to investigate.

When they entered the hall, there was a light crowd of spectators and one lone human prostrated in front of Oikawa’s throne. Akaashi stared at the man, intrigued by the first human he’d seen since arriving at Seijoh. He was dressed well, not a peasant but not high class either. Appraising his form, he seemed to be well-fed.

“That’s one of the merchants who comes through here frequently,” Iwaizumi whispered into Akaashi’s ear, answering many of his unasked questions at once.

“You receive merchants here?”

“Yes, for certain goods and foods. We don’t only eat human you know,” He chuckled and grazed his teeth against Akaashi’s ear. He snorted when Akaashi gave him a shove, but their hands remained clasped as they weaved to the front of the crowd to listen.

“Midori-san, you don’t need to continue bowing like that. Just spit it out why you’re here,” Oikawa said, irritation edging his polite tone.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-sama! I’m just so frightened by what I have seen.”

“What _have_ you seen? Is some beast terrorizing the main roads and you need someone to kill it?”

“No, your Majesty, it’s an army!”

“There are many armies roaming about these days, what’s so special about this one?”

“It’s coming for here!”

That seemed to grab Oikawa’s attention, his eyes sharpening as he leaned forward on his throne. “What do you mean, Midori? How do you know it’s coming here?”

“The army is amassing on the plains of Sendai, marching for here! I ran as fast as I could, but it’s only a matter of time before they find the paths through the mountains!”

Whispers fluttered across the hall, but Oikawa seemed calm and focused as he stood up from his throne. As he descended the steps, Matsukawa and Hanamaki shadowed behind him since Iwaizumi was with Akaashi in the crowd. When they reached the bottom, Oikawa tapped his finger against his lips and strode toward the merchant who was wringing the hem of his shirt with sweat dripping down his face.

“Midori-san… you are speaking the truth? You know for certain there’s an arm on the plains and has not yet approached the castle?”

“I swear on my life, your Majesty.”

“Your family’s?”

The man stiffened and gazed up at Oikawa in fear. “What about my family?”

“Would you swear on your family’s life that there is an army ready to march on the castle?” Oikawa asked again, his face hard and cold as he loomed over the trembling man. The man winced and nodded.

“Y-Yes, I swear it. The army is there.”

“Well! Then I should go greet them! What kind of a host would I be otherwise?” Oikawa chirped and patted the merchant on the shoulder. “Cheer up, Midori, you did well! Someone get him some water before he passes out. Iwa-chan, I need you!”

Iwaizumi squeezed Akaashi’s hand before letting go and wandered to Oikawa’s side. Watari had joined the poor merchant and allowed him to sit as he drank some water. With some of the crowd dissipating with excited whispers, Akaashi lingered by himself and mulled the situation over.

He wondered why the enemy had decided to march against the dragons when they had been neutral during the entire war. One reason seemed to be gnawing at the edge of his mind, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. By then, rumors that a dragon had taken a human as a mate would have spread far and he hated to think he was the sole reason the dragons were being dragged into a war against their will. As much as he hated it, his gut told him it was true.

“Keiji,” Iwaizumi whispered, touching his hand lightly. Akaashi pulled himself from his reverie to see Iwaizumi’s face set in a grim expression. He hated it.

“You’re going to fight?”

“Yes, it’s best if we take them out before they enter the mountains where there are more places for the armies to hide and take shelter. Oikawa will take me, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. Four dragons with our capabilities will make quick work of them on the plains.”

“What if it’s a trap? Terrible things could happen to Seijoh if something happens to Oikawa, and I refuse to let anything happen to you.”

“Relax, Oikawa’s too smart to fall for any trap. We’ll be cautious.”

“Can I come with you? I’m good in a fight.”

“Normal fighting, perhaps, but we plan on taking the soldiers out with fire, ice, lightning, and acid. I wouldn’t want you to get caught up in that.”

“Hmph, I could handle that.”

Iwaizumi’s face split in a grin and Akaashi twisted his mouth in irritation. He tried avoiding Iwaizumi’s eyes, but he couldn’t escape his lover’s arms when they grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you, please stay here and be safe,” Iwaizumi whispered against his lips. Akaashi huffed again but knew it was a losing battle.

“Fine, but you better not do anything stupid.”

“Deal.”

Not an hour later, Akaashi’s jaw hurt from grinding his teeth in worry, watching Iwaizumi fly over the surrounding peaks with Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. It was almost too much to bear, watching his lover go off to fight when Akaashi was already feeling cowardly for not rejoining the Fukurodani army. Once the dragon foursome was out of sight, he dragged himself from the window and paced around the castle.

He refused to change back into his robes, enjoying the security that all his knives bestowed, all within arm’s reach. He marched through the gardens, but the tranquility did nothing to soothe his nerves. A hot bath could help, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to be ready for anything. It was anticipation he regularly felt when approaching a battle, knowing that he could be living his final moments. But he was safe, encased in the mountains of Seijoh. What was there to fear?

If only to soothe his own mind, Akaashi doubled back to the Main Hall. Yahaba and Watari were still there, speaking in low tones as the merchant lingered in the corner of the spacious room, staring at the slender window overlooking the mountains beyond. Akaashi approached him quietly, pausing beside the man to take in the view. The merchant had made no acknowledgment of Akaashi’s presence but after several minutes of silence, he sighed and shook his head.

“Beautiful… and deadly. Much like the dragons, eh?”

Akaashi stared hard at the man’s face, his eyes in particular. Gone was all the worry of armies and battles, replaced with the heaviness of despair. Akaashi had seen it many times in prisoners set to be executed but he couldn’t fathom why the merchant would feel that way.

“I agree. The mountains suit them. What’s troubling you, Midori-san? Are you worried that Oikawa will be captured or killed?”

“No, I think him and his friends will be able to handle the army on the plains. There weren’t that many soldiers there.”

“What? Then why were you so terrified?”

“Because I wasn’t sure if I could pull it off.”

Akaashi tried to keep his breaths steady, but his heart was slamming against his chest. A cold sweat had broken out over his skin as he gripped the merchant’s arm and tugged him around.

“Pull what off?” He asked, his voice as cold and hard as ice. The man seemed immune as he winced apologetically and shrugged.

“Convincing the four most powerful dragons in Seijoh to leave their sanctuary. With them gone, this place is vulnerable. Nothing matters now... my family’s safe and I’m going to die when they raze this place to the ground.”

Akaashi didn’t wait any longer. He left the man by the window and raced across the hall to grab Yahaba by the shoulders, spinning him around.

“The armies are coming here, Yahaba. We need to prepare for battle.”

“What?! What are you—”

“The merchant just admitted it, the plan was to get Oikawa and the others away and attack the castle in their absence. We need to act fast!” He yelled, but Yahaba was still stunned, blinking back at him with his mouth hanging open. It was Watari that regained his composure first.

“What do we do, Akaashi? We’ve never been attacked here, not in all the years the dragons have resided in these mountains! Most of us have never even fought a battle.”

Akaashi drew in a deep breath, his mind flickering through all their options and the subsequent result of each. He could practically feel the enemy sneaking up behind them, breathing down his neck with a blade ready to strike.

“Yahaba, we need to gather up our best fighters and do it fast. Can you do it?”

Yahaba shook his head and stumbled out of Akaashi’s grip, flicking his tongue over his lips. “Yes, I can do it.”

“Have them meet us right outside the entrance to the castle. Go!” Akaashi watched him rush across the hall and then turned to Watari. “We need to get the children and anyone who can’t fight to safety. Is there somewhere they can go?”

“Yes, the caverns beneath the castle. They’re unreachable from the outside and impervious to any quakes or avalanches.”

“Perfect, get them all down there! When you’re done, make sure you grab any medical supplies you can. If there’s to be a battle, we’ll need you close to help the wounded.”

Watari gulped and ran off without another word.

“It’s useless, young man,” The merchant called from behind him. Akaashi turned to see the man shaking his head, sympathy etched across his face. “Their force is great and organized. You may as well surrender now.”

“I’ve fought against the odds my entire life, Midori-san,” Akaashi seethed, his anger reaching a boiling point. “If they want to defeat the dragons, they’re going to have to come through me.”

Akaashi left the merchant to await his death and ran out of the room. Surprisingly, he felt no fear but a calm focus instead. It was like slipping on a mask and suddenly he was Akaashi the soldier again. He had a new family to protect and he would sooner die than have Iwaizumi return to a mountain of ruins.

He ran up to their room first to grab a few essentials, gifts from Iwaizumi that he thought Akaashi wouldn’t be needing. The armor slipped over his body and snapped in place easily. With his knives already on him, all he had left was to grab his bow and quiver and he was rushing back out to join the others.

Yahaba stood outside the castle entrance with Kyoutani, Kindaichi, and Kunimi. He joined them as they stared out in horror at the surrounding mountains where lines of soldiers were making their way over the peaks like a line of ants chasing after a morsel of sugar.

“Akaashi-san, what do we do?” Kindaichi asked. “They’re everywhere.”

“No, they’re not everywhere. There are only certain paths through the mountains they can trespass, so we need to limit their ability to travel. The first thing they’ll do is set up trebuchets to bring the castle down and shoot at any dragons flying around. Yahaba and Kunimi, I need you to fly over the paths and cover them with ice. That should slow them up drastically. Kindaichi and Kyoutani, use your fire and lightning to demolish the trebuchets they’re pulling. Focus on that first and then you can go after the archers. Fly fast and don’t linger or they’ll shower you with arrows. Can you all do that?”

For a moment, none of them answered as they gaped at the approaching armies. Akaashi’s muscles were trembling with pent-up energy, wondering if the dragons would have what it takes to fight back. He wished Bokuto was by his side; no one was better at building up morale and inspiring a fighting spirit. It was Kyoutani who was the first to pull away and gave a light punch to Yahaba’s arm, startling him from his stupor.

“Hell yeah, I can do that. It’s about time I get to do _something_. Let’s go kick some ass!” He roared as his scaled pattern fluttered across his skin. Yahaba grabbed him before he could go further and yanked him into a searing kiss. Kyoutani’s eyes were wide and he just seemed to be relaxing into it when Yahaba pulled back from the kiss with a loud _smack_.

“Get the trebuchets but don’t overdo it and be stupid! We need to work together!”

Kyoutani smirked and gave his mate a wink. “Don’t you trust me?” He didn’t give Yahaba a chance to answer as he ran toward the edge of the balcony and leaped off, shifting in mid-air.

Yahaba rolled his eyes and gave Kindaichi’s arm a shove. “Come on, we have to get moving!”

One after the other, they followed Kyoutani, releasing ear-piercing screeches after they shifted and swept toward the approaching armies. Akaashi rushed around the balcony, checking how easily the enemy could climb up the walls. There was one wide bridge suspended by ropes that lead straight to the balcony from the nearest mountain path. He imagined it was the way merchants were able to visit Seijoh.

The ropes were thick, strong enough to allow a horse-drawn cart to pass over the bridge without any worry. Akaashi removed his longest and sharpest knife and began slashing at the end. A dragon could take care of the bridge in a heartbeat, but there was only so much he could do at the moment and he needed to be useful.

As he sawed through the fibers, he glanced over to see the four dragons swooping and evading the army’s arrows. Ice and snow poured from Yahaba and Kunimi’s mouths, covering the slopes and building walls of ice that were nearly impenetrable. Akaashi smirked at the screams as Kyoutani’s lightning crackled from his jaws. He had no sympathy for the men that would attack the peaceful dragon clan, let alone the turmoil they have caused his own people.

He rejoiced when he finally made it through one of the ropes, tipping the bridge precariously but it was still holding. A distant _clink_ distracted him from continuing and he ran to the edge of the balcony where the sound had come from. His heart raced at the sight of men amassing at the bottom of the cliff, making the slow trek up the sheer rock toward the castle.

He had no idea how they had made it so far, but he needed to act fast. He snatched off his bow and drew an arrow, aiming it carefully down at the man highest up. It was by luck that the man glanced up at that moment, giving Akaashi a perfect shot to release the arrow straight between his eyes. His body fell limp and crashed into several men beneath him, but Akaashi didn’t hesitate to line up his next shot.

Shadows passed over him as more dragons burst from the castle, eager to join the fight. It was just in time since Akaashi had noticed one trebuchet already being set in place. Further along the balcony a grappling hook sailed up and hooked into the ground. If he left it, it would be easier for the enemy to scale the cliff. Even so, he continued firing arrows at the soldiers beneath him and kept his eye on the rope, watching as a long line of warriors climbed up it. The soldier nearest the top was mere feet from it when Akaashi finally left his position and ran to it. He slipped his long knife out and slashed it through the taut rope. It was satisfying watching all the soldiers grapple the air and drop to the ground below like little pebbles. Akaashi wondered if he’d feel guilty for it if he survived, but he’d worry about that later.

Despite his success at keeping the enemy away from the castle, he was feeling the pressure quickly approaching from all sides. Soon he wouldn’t be able to defend the castle by himself, no matter how many dragons came to his aid. The rush of mountain air was frigid, but Akaashi’s skin was on fire as his heart hummed at the speed of his scrambling thoughts.

The sound of a crank echoed through the various canyons and Akaashi jerked his head up to see a trebuchet ready to aim. He glanced in the direction it was pointing and his stomach dropped when he saw Kunimi hovering there with his back to the contraption. He wanted to shout a warning, but there was no way his voice would be heard from that distance.

The trebuchet was released, and a monstrous boulder was hurled into the air. Akaashi screamed in his mind for Kunimi to move and gasped when a dark blur charged between Kunimi and the boulder. It smacked Kindaichi straight in the chest, knocking him back hard onto the icy slopes beneath him. His large body slid in the snow, his head flopping lifelessly beside it. The enemy forces cheered as the surrounding dragons screeched their anger. A golden streak rushed at the trebuchet and rather than using his lightning, Kyoutani grabbed hold of the wooden braces and ripped them apart easily with his claws. His roar sent a tremor rumbling through the air and he showered the sharp splinters of wood on the men scrambling below.

“Akaashi!” Watari cried as he ran out the castle doorway. Akaashi finally stirred from his frozen state and waved him over.

“You have to do something, Kindaichi was just hit.”

“Shit,” Watari hissed and cupped his hand over his eyes, so he could see. “He’s alive, that’s good. He’ll have some cover in a minute.”

“He will?”

Watari didn’t need to explain as a rush of dragons burst from every opening of the castle. There was something different about them than the dragons already fighting. Their screams chilled Akaashi’s blood, the intent of their cries clear as they swooped over the armies and unleashed their fury.

“Who are they?”

“The mothers, of course.”

“You let the mother dragons fight?”

“You try stopping them! Oikawa himself wouldn’t be able to hold them back from protecting their young, no one’s more territorial than they are. And there,” He said, gesturing to one dragon of the deepest blue tearing across the sky, “That’s Kindaichi’s mother. Doesn’t matter how old we get, our mothers will always look out for us.”

Akaashi watched Kindaichi’s mother swept over the armies, releasing streams of fire over them. Kindaichi was already shifted back to his human form, so small Akaashi could barely pick him out if it wasn’t for Kunimi hovering over him protectively. Even in his dragon form, Kunimi typically wore such an aloof expression that it was alarming to see him crouched, his eyes blazing as he dared anyone to come near. He only backed off once Kindaichi’s mother arrived, scooping her son up in the safety of her claws and immediately turned back toward the castle.

“It looks like we’re doing alright,” Watari said, wincing as his friends narrowly missed another boulder sailing through the air.

“We’re surviving, but their army is large and can slip through our grasp easily. I may not be able to hold the castle by myself.”

“Let me take care of Kindaichi, then I’ll see what I can do. For now, just hold them off the best you can!”

Akaashi nodded and peered over the edge. While he was distracted by Kindaichi’s fate, several more grappling hooks had gripped into the rock and lines of soldiers were making their way up. Watari was at the edge of the balcony where Kindaichi’s mother was setting her son, already pulling out medical supplies. Akaashi ran after him and cut the rope closest to them first. If anything, he could keep the soldiers off them while Watari attended to Kindaichi.

He was just able to cut all the ropes before any soldiers reached the top, but he had forgotten that the bridge at the other end was still intact. With his left hand, Akaashi slipped out another knife as the first warrior made it across the bridge and ran toward him. The man yelled as he raised his giant sword, the blade so sharp Akaashi knew it could slice him in half without any trouble. He watched the man’s movements carefully, noticing every shift in his stance as he prepared to swing at Akaashi. The sword seemed a little clumsy in his hands, most likely too heavy and long for the warrior to handle, and as he brought it down Akaashi swerved to the side. The sword sent sparks as it struck the ground and before the warrior could lift it, Akaashi sliced the man’s wrist with one knife and slipped the other one across his neck.

Akaashi didn’t even wait for the man to crumble, he was already slipping around the man’s body to approach the next soldier. He needed to act fast, more soldiers were nearly on the balcony and he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle so many by himself. The next man had a slenderer sword and a shield, already using it to block Akaashi’s first attack. A quick glance at his feet showed Akaashi that his stance was poor, so he leaped forward and kicked his foot against the man’s shield. The man hadn’t expected the tactic and fell back, trying to use his sword arm to catch his fall. Akaashi jumped on his shield, pinning him down with his neck exposed; The man didn’t have a chance.

The next soldier was running up fast, Akaashi could tell he didn’t have time to even stand up. He grabbed the dead man’s shield and threw it at the approaching soldier. The man deflected it, but it was enough to give Akaashi time to leap to his feet and shove his knife into the man’s gut. It wasn’t an ideal place since the man could still fight back with a stomach wound but it was Akaashi’s only chance. He had dropped his other knife by the last soldier he had killed, so he used his free hand to reach up and grab the man’s hand to keep him from bringing his sword down. Akaashi yelled as he yanked his knife out of the man’s stomach and aimed it higher where the man’s armor didn’t cover. He wasn’t sure if the knife had damaged anything vital, but the man made no sound as he gasped from the pain. Akaashi slipped it out again and hurled the man to the side where he tumbled off the edge of the cliff.

Akaashi straightened and gulped some air as he viewed several soldiers running at him at once. He blinked as time seemed to slow, his mind oddly blank. There were no strategies that came to his mind, no way to defeat so many with just his knives. His mouth opened to scream for help from one of the dragons, but no sound came out as the soldiers were just a few feet away.

The ground shook underneath him and he nearly toppled over when a massive body pressed up against him. Iwaizumi’s head shot past him, his jaws opening and releasing a burst of fire onto the enemy soldiers. Akaashi sighed as he rested against the smooth scales, not even minding the intense heat brewing underneath them. Iwaizumi didn’t stop the streams of flames until every last soldier was scorched to ash. Even the bridge at the very end was gone completely and any soldiers that had been preparing to cross had disappeared from the path, retreating to a safer area.

Iwaizumi growled as his head craned around and nuzzled against Akaashi. “What do you think you’re doing, defending yourself with just a pathetic little knife?”

“I would have had more, but you kept insisting I didn’t need any weapons, remember?” Akaashi taunted back, his voice raspy and strained. He grasped Iwaizumi’s snout and pulled it closer, dropping a kiss on it. “Thank you for saving me again.”

“I’m just glad we made it back in time, thanks to some brand-new allies who caught wind of the whole plan. I should go help the others, you’ll have back-up coming in a moment.”

“Okay,” Akaashi sighed, not even bothering to ask who would be backing him up as Iwaizumi shuffled past him and jumped off the balcony. Glancing over his shoulder, Akaashi could see Kindaichi being ushered back into the castle, his arm wrapped around an older woman with an identical scaled pattern on her skin. Watari was already attending to a couple more dragons that had barely made it back to the castle, their scales pricked with arrows and some shattered by boulders.

With most of the enemy pushed back from Iwaizumi’s flames, Akaashi took the chance to run back for his bow and arrows that he had set aside earlier. He slipped the quiver over his shoulder and flinched as he heard screaming from somewhere above him. His fingers quickly nocked an arrow and aimed it straight up but lowered it immediately as two dragons lowered themselves down. He ran out of the way, recognizing Matsukawa and Hanamaki by their coloring and gaped when he noticed that each held a human in their claws.

They dropped the humans onto the balcony and flew off to join Iwaizumi in the fight, leaving Akaashi to deal with the collapsed forms on the ground. An ugly braying laugh resounded from the lankier one, a laugh Akaashi would know anywhere.

“I can’t believe that just happened! I’ve always wanted to fly but shit, I didn’t think it was possible. Bo, you alive?” Kuroo asked between chuckles as he sat up. Bokuto groaned and lifted his arm to grapple at the air.

“I think I’m going to be sick. Help me up, will ya?”

A hand latched onto his and tugged him right up to his feet. Bokuto staggered a moment but his face split into a wide grin when he saw Akaashi’s face in front of his own.

“AKHAAASSSHII!” He shouted, wrapping Akaashi up in a bone-crunching hug. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t breathe, Akaashi finally felt like himself as he melted in Bokuto’s warm embrace. For the moment, he had both his lover and his best friend with him. Who cared what armies he still had to face? He felt invincible.

“Bokuto-san, please put me down. We are in the middle of a battle.”

“Oh, right! Here,” He said, relaxing his hold as he set Akaashi back on his feet. “What’s the plan?”

“We defend the castle while the dragons clean up the rest.”

“That’s it?”

“Trust me, that’s plenty. They should be regrouping even now.”

“Well, we can handle them, right Buddy?” Kuroo joined in, dusting himself off and unhooking a bladed spear from his back. A shadow fell over them, plunging the entire balcony in darkness. The air trembled as a deep roar sounded, rumbling from the top of Seijoh castle. It was so loud and fierce, it shook the surrounding peaks and sparked a few avalanches and rock slides to cover a few unlucky squads of soldiers.

Akaashi squinted above him, hardly able to see the dragon against the thickening layer of clouds with its iridescent white scales. Only as it moved, and the barest bit of light bounced off his scales could he see the flash of aqua. Never having a good look at Oikawa in his dragon form, Akaashi wouldn’t have imagined he’d be so impressed. It wasn’t even the size of him that was incredible, or the obvious strength coiled behind his beautiful scales. Oikawa seemed to command even the weather as he took a deep breath and lifted his head, bellowing out another roar that drew more dark clouds to drop from the sky. The clouds grew heavy and began pouring out thick flurries of snow until Oikawa could no longer be seen.

“Shit, these dragons are scary,” Kuroo murmured, scratching his fingers in his thick mess of hair. The castle shook with what sounded like footsteps and soon Oikawa emerged from the clouds, climbing down the castle straight toward them. It confused Akaashi why he didn’t just fly off until he noticed a figure gripping onto Oikawa’s back. When the white dragon reached the ground, he rested on his belly and tipped to the side, allowing the human to slide off. Oikawa craned his head around to look the man in the eye.

“Can I rely on you, Sawamura?” Oikawa said to him, the same cool voice as always with a growl laced through it. Sawamura rolled his eyes and unsheathed his giant sword, handling the weight of it easily.

“Since when have I been unreliable? You better hurry or there won’t be any left for you.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue, the force of it causing the humans to flinch. “This castle better still be standing when I come back.”

“Leave it to us!” Kuroo shouted as Oikawa pounced off the balcony and disappeared in the clouds. Sawamura shared a grin with Kuroo as he approached them and nodded to Akaashi.

“So, you must be the famous Akaashi Keiji who stole Iwaizumi’s heart. Nice!”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto cried, gripping Akaashi’s arms and spinning him around, “That dragon isn’t hurting you, is he? Are you his slave?”

“No, Bokuto-san, we’re lovers. We can discuss it after.”

Bokuto opened his mouth to protest, but Sawamura reached out and clasped his shoulder. “He’s right, Bokuto. We gave Oikawa our word that we’d defend the castle.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Sawamura stepped back, gazing up at the clouds as he took several deep breaths. With his free hand, he cupped his mouth and released a sharp call that sounded reminiscent of a crow. He took another deep breath and released another call and was answered by many. Thousands of crows poured from the skies, swirling like smoke as they descended through the snow until they disappeared completely.

It was impossible at that point to see what was happening, but Akaashi could see soldiers scrambling up the cliff to their position. The four spread out across the balcony, cutting any ropes that had gone unchecked while they had been distracted. Still, more soldiers avoided the ropes altogether knowing how easily they could be cut and scaled the rocks slowly.

Akaashi peered through the swirls of snow, aiming carefully as he picked off the closest ones. Further down some soldiers had already made it to the top, but they were easily cut down by either Bokuto, Kuroo or Sawamura. Akaashi focused on his job without worrying about any of them.

He released his arrows quickly with a smirk on his face, allowing his instincts to rule over his actions. His muscles burned from not using them for several weeks, but he allowed the pain to push him forward. Defending the castle was not only easier with the other warriors beside him, but it was fun with Bokuto’s laughter and taunts ringing out with the swinging of his ax. It fueled him to push harder and move quicker, experiencing the first time the thrill of winning a battle.

Eventually, the thick clouds dissipated, stirred up by the dragons’ beating wings and the crows rushing through them. Akaashi took a moment to survey the surrounding peaks and valleys, gaping at the sudden quiet. The men at the bottom of their cliff were beginning to flee, abandoning their initiative to save themselves. Akaashi frowned, watching as the dragons allowed the enemy to retreat and began making their way back to the castle.

“Ha! Look at them all running! Whooo, that’s a pleasant sight,” Kuroo snickered, resting his spear on his shoulder. Akaashi joined the other three as they all met in the center to watch the spectacle.

“I don’t understand why they’re allowing them to retreat. I would have thought the dragons would destroy them all.”

“They would, but there’s no point,” Sawamura explained. “Those armies are running straight into an ambush. When they finally escape the mountains, Fukurodani, Nekoma, Karasuno and several other squads will be waiting for them.”

“It’s about time we strike a serious blow against them,” Kuroo muttered as his face hardened. Sawamura glanced up at him and slapped his back playfully.

“It won’t be the last, either. Oikawa was already considering joining us, they made the terrible decision to force his hand.”

Right on cue, the magnificent white dragon swooped toward them. He hovered in the air and shifted, landing lightly on his feet and sauntering toward them with not a hair out of place.

“Now that the assholes are dealt with, shall we adjourn into the main hall? My men will clean the rest up.”

“After you,” Sawamura answered, but Bokuto grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

“Wait, I don’t know what kind of deal you made with Sawamura, but Akaashi comes back with us.”

Oikawa didn’t seem perturbed by his demand. In fact, he seemed more amused as he smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh, really? I’ll let you have _that_ out with Iwaizumi once he returns but I doubt you’ll be having your way. Akaashi is his mate and he won’t be giving him up.”

“Then I’ll just have to fight him!” Bokuto growled, snatching his ax up in his hands. Sawamura groaned and dropped his face in his hands as Kuroo stepped in front of Bokuto.

“Calm down, are you seriously going to fight a dragon one-on-one?”

“Just try and stop me!”

“With pleasure,” A voice growled behind them, and they whirled around to see Iwaizumi snarling with smoke curling around the gaps of his fangs. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi and pulled him around behind him. Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed as he roared and snapped at Bokuto as a warning. Bokuto raised his ax and yelled, doing his best imitation of a roar until Akaashi grabbed the ax handle and yanked Bokuto off balance. He slipped the ax out of his grasp and kicked Bokuto to the ground, planting his foot on his chest to keep him still. Iwaizumi took a step closer but froze when Akaashi pointed the massive ax in his face.

“Enough of this, both of you. Bokuto-san, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this but Hajime is my lover, my mate. I made the decision without any other influence, so I ask you to respect our union as my best friend.”

Bokuto huffed and looked away in a petulant pout. “Fine. If you say so.”

“Hajime, you would have been angry if I had threatened Oikawa’s life when arriving, wouldn’t you? He’s your best friend, so you should have every understanding of what Bokuto-san means to me. Can I ask you not to feel possessive around him? He will not steal me away.”

Iwaizumi growled deep in his throat and looked away, his massive shoulders giving a shrug. “Fine, as long as he doesn’t come between us.”

“And _you_ better not come between us!” Bokuto shouted, flinching when Akaashi pinned him with a glare. Heaving a sigh, Akaashi released Bokuto and helped him up, handing the ax over as he did so.

“Put this away, we’re among allies now. As Oikawa said, we should take this discussion into the main hall and act like mature adults.”

“At last, the voice of pragmatism!” Oikawa chirped and with a swirl of his robes, he led the way back into the castle. Sawamura and Kuroo each hooked an arm through Bokuto’s and dragged him inside, giving Akaashi a moment of peace with Iwaizumi. He had shifted entirely back into his human form, his arms already reaching around Akaashi to pull him close. Akaashi frowned as he looked him over, tracing his fingers over cuts and bruises littering his skin.

“It’s not that bad, some others had it worse,” Iwaizumi said softly, nuzzling his face against Akaashi’s and brushing their lips together. Akaashi sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, diminishing any space left between them. When he pulled back, he nestled his face against Iwaizumi’s neck and closed his eyes, relishing in the heat and scent of his mate.

“I didn’t allow myself to think for a moment that I wouldn’t see you again. That would have been the worst part about being killed.”

“I’m not going to be leaving you again. From now on, we’ll be fighting side by side.”

Akaashi opened his eyes and lifted his head, a sly smirk forming on his lips. “You know, I saw Sawamura riding on Oikawa’s back when they arrived. When can we try that?”

“It’s dangerous riding on the back of a dragon.”

“And it’s safer fighting… beside one?”

Iwaizumi chuckled and shook his head. “There’s no arguing with you, is there?”

“Nope, you’re mine. It’s about time you accept it.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and tugged Akaashi closer, tilting his head as he went for another kiss. “Fine, you win.”

Iwaizumi’s lips covered his own, their bodies melded together as remnant snowflakes rushed around them on a gust of wind. Akaashi was both freezing cold from the air and sweltering hot from Iwaizumi’s embrace, and his whole body throbbed with pain. None of that mattered to Akaashi. Iwaizumi was completely right, he’d finally won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's finished! Thank you Chibs for listing IwaAka as an option on your fantasy exchange, I enjoyed writing them together so much and I hope you enjoyed it as well! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish but this last chapter had to be reworked a lot since my original idea for it would have been three times as long, lol. Probably also didn't help that I decided to accept 9 requests for my rare pair challenge, totally my fault I have no excuses, ha ha ha. I know there's a lot of potential to continue in this AU, but at the moment I have no plans to do so. I have a lot on my list *sweats*

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I have this separated into three parts! The rating will most likely go up to explicit because I have... ideas ;)


End file.
